


In The Pit

by Lyno003



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: BAMF Toby Smith | Tubbo, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Overprotective Eret, Overprotective Niki, Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Quackity can't fight, Tubbo is mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyno003/pseuds/Lyno003
Summary: Quackity can't keep his thoughts to himself and Tubbo has had enough
Comments: 18
Kudos: 418





	1. In The Pit

Tubbo stared at his cabinet, ignoring the empty space next to him. Quackity had tried to stand next to him during one of the meetings with Niki and Karl and Tubbo had never glared at someone so hard as he did that day. They learned shortly after that that Tubbo’s right side was for Tommy and Tommy only, but that never stopped the quips and remarks Quackity would make.

“How can he still have such an impact on him if he is no longer here?” Quackity remarked to Fundy who was desperately trying to shut up the Mexican. “He was a liability, it was good that he was exiled.”

Quackity was a good businessman, but he was never one for combat. He was on occasion a political mastermind and had once been Schlatt’s right hand man, but Tubbo was raised in wars and battles. He fought in skirmishes and at times came out on top. He studied weaponry and read maps, he spied for months and was the best at the job, even if it did cost a life.

Tubbo laughed as he turned his attention to Quackity, “ Up for a little trip?” He used the tone of voice he had been forced to use, the innocent and cheery one, the one that Tommy had poked fun at with good intentions before assuring him that he should go with his normal tone.

He walked out of the carmavan, occasionally looking over his shoulder to see the two nervously following him. Fundy knew what Tubbo was capable of, he had seen him fight and manipulate, Tubbo wasn’t an innocent and defenseless kid, Tubbo was incredibly smart and that made him dangerous.

Tubbo stopped at the top of the stairs by Niki, an excited look on her face as she talked with Tubbo. Fundy noticed the softness in Tubbo’s eyes as he nodded and took out a notepad and handed it to her. She quickly wrote down what she needed before catching the two behind him.

“Where are you three heading?” She asked and Tubbo grinned.

“On a trip. Wanna come?” She looked down at her watch and nodded. They continued walking and found Karl and Sapnap, then Ranboo and Eret, then Purpled, Ponk and Punz, then Dream and George. They curiously followed after the quiet President.

They stopped in front of a hill and Tubbo smiled, folding his arms over his chest as he leaned against it.

“Fundy, Niki, and Dream, you are quite aware of where we are right?” The three looked at the president, now wary but nodded.

“Now, to the rest of you, behind me is the entrance to Pogtopia, the rebellion ‘country’.” Tubbo knocked out the two pieces of dirt and light flooded them.

They all looked at each other unsure as Tubbo grinned, “Well come on in.”

He walked in with a confidence they never seen him with except the L’Manbergians. They caught each other's eyes, a nervous feeling coming off of them as they followed him down to the ravine.

The air was stale and dusty.   
  


Tubbo led them through the ravine, pointing out the rooms and the farms before stopping at a pit that sometimes brought Niki nightmares, flashes of a pig mask, a bloody teen and a maniacal Wilbur.

“This is the Pit.” Tubbo said, his eyes never wavering from the streaks of blood. Tommy fought to survive, combat and anger went hand in hand for him, but sometimes other emotions override his ability to fight, but it wasn’t like he ever had a chance against Technoblade.

“It was here where Tommy fought Technoblade for me. He was scared, hurt and confused, but angry, angry that his brother betrayed them,”Tubbo abruptly turned to Quackity, an unreadably look in his eyes as he looked at him.

“But you know of the betrayal huh? Seeing as you didn’t bother to stop it.” Tubbo’s eyes turned to look at Fundy, “And you, you let yourself be humiliated in front of everyone, but let’s be honest, you needed validation and you would get it from anyone, even if it meant putting yourself.”

He chuckled, “That’s funny seeing as your current affection is a man whose affection doesn’t lie with you.” Fundy flinched and Tubbo looked away. He took off his blazer and tossed it to the side. 

“You see, Quackity, Tommy was a liability, but because he feels too much, his emotions override his rational side, that’s where I step in. I’m the rational side of Tommy. Irregularity and regularity, chaos and opposite.” He crossed his arms, “ And maybe if you kept your fucking mouth shut, we wouldn’t be in this position.”

Quackity was confused as Tubbo grinned up at him, “ I’ve seen what you been doing Quackity. My people don’t report to me, they report to you, and quite frankly, how am I supposed to know what my citizens need when I don’t get the reports? You’ve been flitting around, sticking your nose where it does not belong nor is it wanted.”

Everyone watched quietly, “I see the way your eyes brighten when power is handed to you. They shine like the eyes of a Hoglin when you give them gold.” 

“So, since you have so much to say, about the way I run my country, about my best friend who deserves the world, let’s settle it in the Pit.” 

Quackity took a step back, shaking his head with a nervous chuckle, “Tubbo, let’s talk it out.”

Tubbo shook his head, “No, the last time we tried to talk it out, you spoke over me. Wanna know who used to do that? C’mon Quackity, you know who it was. Who was the one who abused you and I, the one that spoke over us and threw out every single suggestion we made?” 

Quackity looked away, Tubbo’s eyes and suit were too similar to him. 

“See , the reason I was behind your idea of the Butcher Army, was to get my own revenge against Technoblade. Sure, he unleashed the Withers, but Wilbur, Wilbur blew his own country to smithereens. We are well polished fighters, we would’ve been able to defeat them easily. He becomes a ghost and it's all done and forgiven? And Quackity, I’ve always been wary of you.”

“You were always hungry for power, and being by Schlatt’s side gave you that! And then Schlatt dies, I come into power and you start the cycle all over again, except this time I was foolish enough to believe that you were done. You start trying to run my country for me.”

A nervous energy started growing around everyone as Quackity’s mind raced to find a solution out of this. He was good at bluffin, but Tubbo would call him out on it.

“So, what are you proposing? That we fight?”

A dangerous look glinted in Tubbo’s eyes, “Now you’re speaking my language, Quackity, If you win, I’ll give you the President spot and I’ll stay VP. If I win, I form a new cabinet and you get to stay as a citizen of L’Manberg.”

Quackity jumped into the Pit, a nervous look in his eyes as Tubbo folded up his sleeves in a familiar manner.

“Niki, I’m really sorry to put you in this position again, but can you give the ‘go’ ?” Niki’s face was hardened, but she nodded. Tubbo made various points and the least she can do is do this for him.

She neared the Pit and smiled sadly at Quackity. 

“When I say go, the fight starts. Everything is fair game except weapons. If you have any of them, please surrender them and they will be returned at the end of the fight.”

Tubbo set all his things to the side, motioning Quackity to do the same. 

Once everything was surrendered, The stood on opposite sides of the pit.

Niki let out a shaky breath, feeling Ranboo encouragingly squeeze her shoulder.

“Commence.”

Tubbo’s lip quirked up, “In the wise words of Technoblade, " _The only universal language is violence._ ”

Quackity never stood a chance.

  
  



	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo has a bone to pick with Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!
> 
> I got a spur of inspiration and over the last few days I made a few chapters!

Everyone was quiet as Quackity collapsed. 

Tubbo was still standing on his two feet, an angered look in his eyes. 

Niki hopped into the Pit, quickly crouching next to Quackity. Tubbo fought in a similar manner to Wilbur, quick, steady and painful. She had healed hundreds of bruises and cuts for her boys, but Quackity deserved every punch he had gotten.

Eret pushed forward, stepping in and helping Niki carry Quackity out. They followed Niki to the empty infirmary room as Tubbo turned to Dream, a scraped finger pointing him.

“I have a few complaints, Dream.” Tubbo said as he wiped at his nose. A streak of blood followed and he chuckled, Quackity probably got a hit on him. 

Everyone watched nervously. No one has ever bluntly told Dream they had complaints, they usually danced around the subject until it was brought up. 

Tubbo jumped out of the Pit and walked towards the pile of weapons. He pulled out a stone sword and tossed an axe at Dream, who slightly fumbled it before grasping the worn down wood.

“Down for a fight?” Tubbo asked, tossing his sword from one hand to the other before flipping it in between his fingers. Dream brought a hand up and adjusted his mask.

“I’m not fighting a kid.” 

Tubbo nodded, swiping a thumb across his lip as he looked at Dream, a smile growing on his face.

“That never stopped you from fighting Tommy.” His tone could cut through ice as Dream slightly tensed.

“If I remember correctly, you took a life.” It was terrifying how quick Tubbo could change his tone and facial expressions. Tubbo knew this and used it to his advantage. It was how he got out of trouble when he was younger.

“He challenged me!”

“Because he had no other choice, you motherfucking bastard!” Tubbo shouted, “We could’ve stopped everything then, the wars and the fighting, but no. You felt the need for chaos, for blood.”

Tubbo neared him, his sword lightly scratching against the floor, “Imagine the peace we could be living in! We could have been in peace! Tommy and I could recover, could heal from a war meant for adults, but no, Wilbur and Dream had to involve  _ everyone. _ Tommy had just turned 16 and was forced to fill shoes of a soldier.”

He dropped the sword, stopping in front of Dream.

“How can you punish him when you have done worse things? George was able to fix his house in less than half an hour. But what about Sapnap? Have you ever fought for him? All I’ve seen you do is fight against him. You did nothing when Skechers died, encouraged the griefing of his house-which hasn’t been fixed by the way- to giving his prized fish to Tommy, who at the time, was Sapnap’s enemy!”

Tubbo clasped a hand on Dream’s shoulder, his fingers nimbly moving to undo the clasps of his chest armor. He put his other hand on his other shoulder, doing the same.

“So why don’t you admit that everything you do is to benefit yourself and yourself only.” Tubbo grinned, his eyes gleaming red, “You must feel powerful, being the Admin and having all this power over everyone? You must be feeling ecstatic, the energy buzzing under your skin.”

Tubbo stepped away, picking up his sword. He had at least a minute before the clasps became completely undone. He momentarily weighed his options before his smile widened.

“So, as the self proclaimed God of the Dream SMP, I am forced to ask a question.” A mental clock was ticking as Tubbo subtly positioned himself, adjusting his hand on the handle of the sword.

“And what’s that?” Dream bit out. 

“Do you bleed golden ichor too?” The clasps became fully undone and a sword was now embedded in Dream’s chest.

Dream’s body fell backwards, and Tubbo walked over to him. He heard the sharp intake of breath from George and Sapnap as they quickly kneeled next to Dream. They would be by his side when he respawned.

“I want Tommy back, not tomorrow, not in the next week, I want him back within the next six hours.” He leaned down, “If he is not back in L’Manberg within that time, I will kill you over and over again until you get the message.”

He gripped the handle of the sword, his eyes still on the two dotted eyes. “You were concerned about the wrong  _ child _ , you got a complaint about Tommy? You come to me.”

Tubbo let go of the sword, “We’ll have a meeting when you respawn, in the meantime, send for Tommy or I will make you regret ever crossing me.”

He stalked past everyone, going straight to infirmary.

A death message appeared in their comms.

_ Dream has been slain by Tubbo_ _

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo is exhausted.
> 
> Tommy comes home

Tubbo let Niki and Eret fret over him. Niki’s soothing voice blended in well with Eret’s baritone, reminding Tubbo of the time before Eret’s betrayal, before they lost everything.

“Oh, Tubbo.” Eret’s voice had lowered, sounding almost like a hum as they gathered the younger boy in their arms. They threaded their fingers through Tubbo’s hair, soothing the boy just a bit.

“You did a good job, a better job than any of us.” Eret mumbled, holding Tubbo tighter when his body started to shake.

Niki appeared by his side, a small smile on her face as Tubbo removed himself from Eret and buried himself in Niki’s embrace. Eret smiled at the two before draping himself over the two, acting as a blanket for the two, wishing that he hadn’t done what he did just so he could protect the two.

“I did the right thing, right?” His voice was small, almost like a child’s and Niki’s heart broke as she carded her fingers through his hair.

“You did the right thing, Tubs, the absolutely right thing.” She reassured, “We’ll have Tommy back before sunset, and we’ll sit down and eat and talk, and then the two of you will talk everything over.”

At some point Tubbo fell asleep against Niki’s chest and Eret gently grabbed him. They picked up the smaller boy and cradled him to their chest as they walked to one of the empty rooms.

Niki rushed inside and dusted everything off before Eret gingerly placed Tubbo in bed. They moved away, but Tubbo whined for Niki and she quickly succumbed to Tubbo’s silent commands as she got comfortable next to him. She gave them an inviting smile, but they shook their head.

“I’m the only one with enough leadership abilities, I think there’s some damage control that needs to be done.” Niki nodded in understanding and Eret walked out, closing the door tightly behind them.

He was here now, and he would be damned if anything happened to his family.

* * *

Tommy stared at the water, his comm sitting on his lap.

Dream’s death alert had startled him, but he couldn’t ignore the sense of pride he felt when he saw that it was Tubbo who killed him.

He always found it funny when people would assume he was the one with more battle wins when Tubbo was standing right by his side. His best friend was terrifying and Tommy had only seen him truly angry once.

With a heavy sigh and an even heavier feeling of longing, he stood up. He might as well get whatever chores he had written down for himself done.

He walked around, chopping down trees and such for a while before he walked back to his tent. He placed a few things in his chest before he heard footsteps.

He carefully peeked out the tent and saw Ranboo and Purpled a few feet away from the portal.

Purpled caught sight of him first, a surprised look on his face that quickly turned to anger when he saw Tommy’s condition. The boy was missing a shoe for goodness sake! 

“Oh I’m so gonna kill them.” Ranboo wasn’t sure who  _ them  _ were, but he made a point to carefully scoot away from the shorter teen.

“Tommy! Hello!” Ranboo greeted, moving forward. Tommy tilted his head in confusion as the hybrid stopped in front of him.

“W-what are you guys doing here?” Tommy asked, he looked around and slightly relaxed when he saw it was just the two of them.

Ranboo chuckled, “What do you mean what are we doing here? We’re here to bring you home!”

Tommy froze, his heart slowing down as he tried to comprehend the sentence Ranboo told him.

“How? Why? Why did Tubbo kill Dream? What is going on?”

Purpled chuckled, “Funny story actually, Quackity was talking mad shit and Tubbo wasn’t going for it so he brought all of us to Pogtopia and showed us the Pit! Pretty cool. Anyway, Tubbo said something about violence being the universal language and you got your ass handed to yourself.”

“Purpled.” Ranboo said almost tiredly, but Purpled waved him off.

“I’m getting there, Ran, wait. So, Tubbo wrecked Quackity’s shit, nearly killed the dude. Niki and Eret take care of Quackity and we think it's done, but then Tubbo starts calling Dream out! It was so fucking cool dude. He somehow undoes Dream’s armour and throws a whole ass stone sword at him.” Purpled was nearly buzzing in excitement, “And it was all in your honor. He threatened Dream with murder a few times all while Dream has a whole sword in his chest.”

“There’s a meeting in a few days about a new cabinet and your verdict since Dream is now a little terrified of Tubbo.” He was a little out of breath but grinned.

“So pack your shit, we’re taking you home.”

* * *

Tommy packed as quickly as he could. He was basically buzzing with excitement as he bounced out of his tent. He felt nostalgic at leaving the island he had lived on for a week.

He turned his back and stared at Ranboo and Purpled, “I’m ready.”

Ranboo clapped his hands, “Let’s get you home Tommy.”


	4. Home is where you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy comes back home to Eret, Niki and Tubbo.
> 
> A meeting is planned.

Tommy buzzed with nervous energy, barely keeping himself from running across the Nether to get to the portals.

Punz and Ponk were waiting for them by the communal portal, soft smiles on their faces when they saw the trio. Although it did change when they saw Tommy’s appearance.

He looked thinner than usual and had heavy bags under his eyes and not to mention the torn clothes, and why did he only have one shoe? What the hell had happened?

“We need to get you a shower first.” Ranboo said, “No offense but you reek.”

“You stay in exile for a week and then talk to me,  _ Ranboob.”  _ They had missed Tommy and his snarky remarks; the SMP had been a little quiet since his exile.

Tommy was the last to get through the portal, almost hesitant. What if it was all a trap? What if Tubbo had teamed up with Dream? 

Ranboo poked his head through the portal, black and white hair messy as he grinned widely, “C’mon Tommy, we’re all waiting for you.” He extended a hand and Tommy let out a heavy exhale before grasping Ranboo’s hand and letting himself be pulled through the portal.

The bright lights of the SMP greeted Tommy as he was pulled through. The energy of the SMP buzzed in familiarity, recognizing the teen boy and greeting him happily.

Tears welled up in Tommy’s eyes as he stumbled against Ranboo, who quickly grabbed him.

Niki and Eret are waiting for him, a watery smile as she nearly floats to him, Eret close behind her.

Soft hands caress thin cheeks, tears streaming down his cheeks as Niki pulls him down to a hug, his face tucking under her chin.

“Niki.” He quietly mumbled and Niki tightened her grip on him. It was only a week, but the week was hell. It hurt not seeing him hanging around, causing chaos with Tubbo and Ranboo.

Eret watched, their mind playing the meeting that took place while Tubbo slept.

They slowly approached them, stopping when Tommy pulled away. They were surprised when Tommy launched himself at them, but they wrapped their arms around him nonetheless, holding him close.

“You’re home now, Tommy.” They mumbled into Tommy’s dirty hair. They pulled away, gentle big hands wiping away stray tears.

“Let’s get you a shower and some food. You look awfully thin.” Eret said softly and if Eret, Niki, Purpled and Ranboo walked almost too close to the teen, no one commented anything, instead glad that their trouble maker was back.

* * *

Once Tommy showered and ate, he anxiously bounced on the balls of his feet, waiting for Tubbo to make an appearance.

It was an hour until sunset, the sun already making its journey down the sky as Tommy looked at Eret. 

“He’ll come right?” Eret hated the uneasiness in Tommy’s voice, it was nothing compared to the once loud and brave tone he used.

They pulled Tommy closer, carding their fingers through Tommy’s damp hair. The boy leaned in, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the touch. Exile had made him miss human contact so he was getting it from anywhere he could.

Eret’s comm buzzed and they smiled, “Let’s head to Niki’s.” 

The walk to Niki’s place was calm, the quietness between them wasn’t as uncomfortable or awkward as Tommy thought it would be. 

“I forgive you, y’know.” Tommy said softly, “Being alone gives you time to think, as much as I hated it, I realized a few things.”

“Like what?” Eret said, keeping their tone soft, not wanting to disrupt the peace between them.

“Techno might’ve been right. Governments eventually lead to corruptions, and we know how that went.” His tone was bitter, remembering Wilbur’s betrayal to the country they had built together. All of Tommy’s hard work had been quite literally blown up in his face and sometimes when he sees Ghostbur he is reminded of cold nights in the ravine with new bruises and complex lies.

Eret frowned, knowing they were part of the reason Wilbur started losing trust in the people around him, although they think Fundy’s betrayal contributed more to the distrust than Eret’s sudden betrayal.

“Well, we can either go up or down from here.” Eret said, their tone still soft as they stopped on Niki’s steps. Eret opened the door, the smell of fresh pastries hitting them.

Tommy’s stomach grumbled loudly and Eret chuckled, stepping aside to let the younger boy in. He tentatively took a step in, his body tense as if given the word, he would turn around and run.

Eret closed the door just as Tommy turned around, a panicked look in his eyes.

“I can’t do it, Eret. I fucking can’t do it.” He said, his voice rushed as a panicked laugh slipped at the end. Eret placed his hands on Tommy’s shoulder, hating the way he quickly tended up. 

“It’s just Niki and Tubbo. Ranboo was sent out for a while, he’ll be back with the hour. Purpled will probably be dragged along.” Eret said, “Niki is in the kitchen, she probably has her poor oven stuffed to the brim with your favorite pastries, and I know for a fact that she has a pot full of your favorite hot chocolate.”

They saw the questioning look in his eyes, asking about his best friend without saying the words.

“Tubbo is probably talking himself into a panic attack, he woke up half an hour ago and was getting in the shower when I left to go get you. I’ve been gone for thirty minutes and the water isn’t running anymore.” Eret noticed the calm look in Tommy’s eyes. “Go and sit at the table, I’ll go see Tubbo.”

Eret gently nudged Tommy towards the table before disappearing up the stairs, her footsteps barely making any noise.

Tommy took a deep breath, reminding himself of where he was. He walked to the table and slowly took a seat, flinching violently when Niki quickly spun around. 

A murderous look crossed her eyes. Tommy never flinched, not even when his world had essentially gone to hell. Dream really fucked her little brother up and if Tubbo hadn’t killed him, she might’ve. 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have turned around so quickly.” She said, her tone soft and airy, but the slightest edge in her tone stayed despite her best efforts to not sound hostile.

“I should’ve probably made my presence known,” Tommy said, his head turning when he heard the stairs creak. He heard soft arguing before Tubbo was shoved down the stairs, an indignant sound escaping his mouth as he glared up at Eret, who only shrugged and walked past him, carefully ruffling Tommy’s hair as she sat down across from him.

“Tubbo. Come and sit down.” Niki called out and Tubbo carefully made his way to the table as Niki pulled out a tray of warm chocolate chip cookies. Tommy’s mouth watered, wondering when was the last time he had one of Niki’s pastries.

She placed them down to cool before moving to grab mugs. In quick succession, she filled four mugs with hot chocolate. She put whip cream on all of them, putting more marshmallows on Tubbo’s and chocolate chips in Tommy’s, leaving hers and Eret’s plain, deciding that the whip cream was sweet enough.

She placed them down in front of her boys before handing Eret’s theirs, a silent  _ thank you _ hanging in the air between them.

It was quiet, slightly tense but not uncomfortable as Tommy eyed the tray of hot cookies. He knew that had to cool down, he had watched Niki bake countless times, but they just looked really good.

Niki chuckled, standing up and walking to the corner of the kitchen that was out of Tommy’s eyesight. She returned to the table with a plate of cooled down cookies.

She nudged the plate towards Tommy and he carefully grabbed one. 

Eret let out a heavy breath, “I really hate to break this lovely time, but we need to talk.” 

Tommy’s brain vaguely registered Eret’s voice, his tone of voice triggering a memory.

_ “What do you two think you are doing?” Eret rushed out of the carmavan, their hands clasped tightly as he caught Tommy and Tubbo. The two groaned, hoping they had distracted the adult well enough to sneak out. _

_ “It is freezing out here and you two don’t have proper clothes on!” They were wearing their uniforms that hardly fought off the bitter cold of the SMP.  _

_ Tubbo whined, “We just wanted to go to the bench.” _

_ Eret’s eyebrows nearly touched their hairline, “In this fucking temperature? At this fucking time?” The two groaned quietly, nothing was worse than a nagging Eret. _

_ “Get back inside or Ender help me I  _ **_will_ ** _ drag you back in.” _

_ And honestly, they shouldn’t have tested Eret’s strength as he tossed Tommy over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and pulled Tubbo along, a tight grip on the back of Tubbo’s shirt. _

_ “Ender, you’re such a big sibling.” Tommy whined when they entered the warm carmavan. Eret only smiled, tossing the two their pajamas. _

_ “Wilbur can’t be having all the fun now, can he?” _

“What now?” Tubbo spoke softly, his tone slightly shaky.

“Dream still has an hour until he fully respawns. By then, George will call a meeting. The decision on Tommy’s exile and future of L’Manburg will be discussed at the meeting. As Tommy technically isn’t VP anymore, he won’t be allowed in until his verdict. That means you have roughly forty minutes to think of something.” Eret said, “As King, I think you should surrender L’Manburg- let me finish first-“ They said as Tubbo went to argue, “You can’t run a country. I don’t think you are  _ prepared _ to run a country. Ideally, Quackity would’ve been next for the presidential role, but the agreement between the two of you was that if he lost you would form a new cabinet.”

They adjusted their sunglasses, “This leaves a few choices. One, integrate L’Manburg with El Rapids. Two, let me acquire L’Manburg into my kingdom. Three, form a cabinet with people that have actual experience in leadership. Four, change L’Manburg from a country to being a city-state.” 

“What are the benefits of a city state?” Tubbo asked and Eret pulled out a book that was filled with notes.

“It’s basically a city that considers themselves a state. They have their own government, culture, life and everything in between without relying on a bigger country.” Eret said, “Essentially we depend on ourselves and no one else.”

Tubbo took a sip of his hot chocolate, “A city-state seems interesting, but I was thinking more of a council rather than a cabinet.”

“The council can consist of people from other countries or fractions, like Bad or Antfrost or Sam from the Badlands, Sapnap, Karl, or George from El Rapids, Punz or Ponk from the DSMP.” Eret grinned, nodding their head.

“Write it out and be ready.” 

* * *

Tommy sat outside. In the week of exile, he had quickly gotten used to asking for permission for the simplest of things. If he wanted to mine diamonds, he had to ask Dream. If he wanted to go to the Nether, he asked. He no longer did what he wanted with reckless abandonment.

He found himself asking Niki if he could go to the docks. She gave him a confused look as she put away the last dirty bowl.

_ “You don’t have to ask, Tommy.” _

She said it softly, in her older sister-tone that she would use when Tommy and Tubbo would get in trouble and she would go get them.

Still, she said he was free to go and that’s where Tubbo found him, legs submerged in the cool water. Tommy was picking at the edge of the dock, his fingers pulling the planks apart.

“Please don’t break my dock.” Tubbo said, taking a seat next to Tommy. In the past, Tubbo would’ve sat close enough to Tommy where he would be able to feel the heat radiate off of Tubbo, but now Tubbo sat on the other side of the dock.

“Don’t you have a meeting to get to?” Tommy asked, a hint of bitterness in his tone. Tubbo chuckled, leaning back on the dock.

“I’m not going to the meeting without you.” Tubbo said so quietly Tommy almost missed it. 

Tommy continued picking at the dock, “Why?”

“Because it’s you and me against the world.” 

“You don’t have a right to say that. Not anymore.” Tommy forced the tears back, refusing to look weak in front of the person he was once able to. 

Tubbo looked up at the setting sun as it casted colors of pinks, reds, oranges, blues and purples. He had regretted his decision, of course he did. He had to send his best friend away for the betterment of a country, a country that he wonders was even worth it.

“I didn’t know Dream was visiting you.” Tubbo said, “He wouldn’t tell us anything. Then I found out Quackity had visited you. I think that was when my patience with him started running thin.” He turned to Tommy, watching the sunset cast a golden glow on his best friend.

“I also didn’t know where you were and no one would tell me.” Tubbo looked away, “I would’ve gone to you sooner.”

Tommy scoffed, “I don’t believe you.”

Tubbo stood up, “That’s fair, but I need you at this meeting.” He waited, knowing that Tommy would get up and follow him. Tommy did, standing a few feet away from him as Tubbo walked down the path.

Tubbo took the lead, leading him to the top floor of the communal house. Ranboo had taken it upon himself to fix it up with enough chairs and a long table.

He was already there, a notepad open with today’s date and it was titled ‘Pretty Important Meeting. [Don't forget to give it an actual title before turning in the official notes]’ . 

Everyone was gathered there. At the head of the table was Dream, he looked fine besides the white bandage that peeled from behind his signature green hoodie. On the right side sat George, Punz, Callahan, Puffy, and Bad, and on the left sat Sapnap, Eret, Philza, Niki, and Karl. The other head of the table was for Tubbo. 

Tommy faltered, his eyes zeroing in on Dream who gave him a friendly wave and Tommy knew that under that fucking ceramic mask, he was smirking. Tommy took a step back, faintly hearing the sound of TNT exploding and Dream’s patronizing voice.

_ “They’re doing better without you.” _ He almost believed it, he felt like he was back on that shore, his armour in a hole, the armour he worked so hard to get. That was until Tubbo’s voice cut through the unsaid tension, grasping Tommy and bringing him back down.

“Dream, I’m going to have to ask you to not look at Tommy for the duration of this meeting.” Tubbo said as he took a seat. There was an empty chair next to Eret and Tubbo motioned him to sit next to her. With a shaky breath, he crossed the small distance and sunk into the chair. Eret adjusted her position so she could hide Tommy the best she can from Dream’s prying eyes, a hand gently grasping Tommy’s shaky one.

_ “Let’s begin the meeting.” _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo is angry and hurt and tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo-centric chapter pog
> 
> This chapter took me nearly three months to write because none of the drafts were good enough for me and writers block is a pain 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy

The meeting was tense. Tubbo had fire in his eyes and his words were cold and sharp, comparable to an enchanted sword. Dream knew how to work around his words, finding a way to push the blame onto everyone else but himself.

Tommy was sitting passively, his arms wrapped tightly around him and Eret’s arm around his shoulders. He would flinch when Dream aggressively motioned towards him or when Tubbo slammed his hands hard enough down on the table that it resembles the familiar crack of an explosion.

“You exiled him, Tubbo, not me!” Dream shouted, a laugh slipping out. Tubbo’s lips tightened into a pursed line, his grip on his pen tightening.

“The decision was forced onto me, you green bastard.” Tubbo shouted back, “Anyway I turned, you would be there with your stupid mask and haughty persona thinking that you’re such a fucking enigma.”

“News flash, fucker, you’re not. You want us to put you on a pedestal, to shower you in gifts and you’re expectations of our loyalty to you are ridiculous and farfetched. How do you expect us to be loyal to you when you have done nothing but bring us down and try to destroy us.” Tubbo snarled, the horns on his head looking even more intimidating. 

“You are not a god, you do not bleed gold inchor, your blood is red and your bones are white. You want loyalty, want respect? Then fucking earn it, you dick head.” Tubbo leaned forward, motioning his head towards Sapnap, George, and Callahan, “They’re only following you because they hope that the brother they helped found this land is somewhere deep in there.” 

Dream faltered, just for a second, but Tubbo caught it. He saw the way Dream’s eyes softened when his eyes met Sapnap’s. He always thought it was George that Dream would die protecting, but it seemed to be Sapnap.

“Let me give you a scenario.” Tubbo said, leaning back to sit down in his chair, “Let’s say that Sapnap burned down half of L’Manburg for no reason, just for shits and giggles and my cabinet and I decide that we want to exile him from L’manburg. You catch drift of this and come and wage war over it even if we are in our right to exile him from my country.”

Tubbo tilted his head, “You would wage war right?”

Dream crossed his arms, “Of course. I did it for George and I;ll do it for Sapnap.”

“Then why the fuck didn’t you think that we’ll wage war against you.” Tubbo spat. “I spoke to George shortly after you exiled Tommy and he said that you blew it out of proportion. It was an easy repair, he had the materials at hand and only wanted an apology. Tommy, eventually, would have apologized.”

“Then why didn’t he?” George asked, speaking up for the first time since the meeting started.   
  


“We came at him aggressively, you love forgetting that we are still kids.” Tubbo said, looking at Dream. “You cornered him like an animal, forgetting that a cornered animal will lash out. Why were you surprised that he reacted the way he did?”

Tubbo picked up his book, “So, you exiled Tommy to control him. Don’t bother denying it, we know that you like your power trips. You didn’t like that Tommy wasn’t controllable, wasn’t easy to manipulate until you stripped him down bare.”

  
  


The book was slammed on the table, “Aren’t you tired? Aren’t you tired of carrying the world on your shoulder? You’re not fucking Atlas, Dream. You want control? You want us to report our every fucking move to you? I am tired, I haven’t slept in weeks, I haven’t eaten properly in months, I feel like I am going fucking insanse so unless you want me to lose my goddamn mind, you’re gonna need to fuck off.” 

Dream tilted his head to the side, “This is my fucking land, Tubbo, you keep forgetting that.” 

Tubbo laughed, turning to Ranboo. 

“Give me the declaration.” Ranboo frowned but grabbed it from the stack of books and handed it to him. Tubbo slammed it on the table, his eyes staring Dream down.

“You want my country? My land? My people?” Tubbo asked, opening the book, “Then fucking take it.”

And he ripped out all the pages. Dream rushed to stand up when Tubbo brandished flint and steel, holding it over the ripped papers. A spark flew and landed on the papers. Tubbo grabbed them and held them up.

“I am done, continue playing your little games, Dream because I am done. Blow up the country again, see if I care.” The spark grew into a flame, “I am cutting your strings here, go be someone else’s puppeteer, but never come near me again or I will make sure you lose everything you love.”

“You’re being an idiot, Tubbo.” Dream said, his eyes on the rapidly burning parchment. “Are you really going to throw everything away for Tommy?”

Suddenly a book was flying across the table, burning papers long forgotten as Dream barely dodged the book.

“Yes, because I have feelings! I feel literally everything. I feel the way you look down at me, the way everyone doubts me, the way you talk down to me like I’m some sort of idiot. I’m not some fucking emotionless, heartless motherfucker who prioritezed power over family.” Tubbo shouted, “When I moved to this server, you promised safety so why is it that after all these years, I have never felt safe?”

“You blindly followed Wilbur.” Dream spat. Tubbo frowned, looking back at the papers. He dropped them on the table before sitting down, forcing himself to calm down.

“I followed you blindly for years before Wilbur.” The air changed, the tenseness flowing away almost immediately as Dream’s face dropped. 

“If it wasn’t for them, I wouldn’t have been alive. I probably would’ve died in that box.” Tubbo looked up a final time, it would be the last time he would look at Dream, the last time he would hope his older brother would notice him, the last time he would ever compare this Dream to the old Dream, the one who would sing to him and promised the world.

“It seems this server has a recurring role of abandoning children.” It was a jab towards everyone that has hurt them, that has abandoned them, that essentially left them for dead. Tubbo stood up, the blazer once again looking way too big. It took them a moment to realize it was Schlatt’s. 

“You want L’Manburg, keep her, she was long gone before I became president.” Tubbo said tiredly. He unbuttoned the blazer and tossed it on the table, lighting it on fire. He turned his back, walking away from the table. 

He walked all the way to L’Manberg, stopping at the top of the path. This was his country, he helped rebuild it with his own hands. She was built with the blood and tears of her citizens. He failed to protect her, failed to give his people a safe place like the one Wilbur had promised. 

He carefully made his way home, his chest feeling heavy as he passed by the floating lanterns. He stopped, looking down at the water and watching the fish swim by the coral. Turning away, he walked up the stairs to his house and entered. 

He suddenly fell to the ground, clutching his chest as he cried. How could he? How could he have given up so easily, after everything? A sob ripped from his throat making his body shake. His breath was caught, making it hard to breathe. Panic slowly started setting in. He vaguely heard the door open and he prayed to whatever god that was out there that it wasn’t Dream, because if it was, Tubbo wouldn’t know what to do.

A hand landed on his back, rubbing circles as they helped Tubbo try to get his breathing back.

“It’s alright, big man.” Tommy’s voice filtered into his ears and Tubbo turned around, seeing Tommy looking at him. Tubbo launched himself into Tommy’s arms, his tears spilling out like waterfalls. Apologies spilled from his lips and Tommy only hummed, holding Tubbo tightly.

The two would never quite heal from this. Tubbo’s scars will always burn and everytime Tommy closed his eyes he would see Phil stabbing Wilbur. 

The two left L’Manburg with nothing but a sack of necessities and their inventories full. Tommy wanted to go to Techno, but the piglin hybrid still haunts Tubbo’s dreams. Niki and Eret understood when Tommy declined staying with them, the greater SMP would just be a constant reminder of what they lost. Sam offered a spot at his place, lamenting the fact that he could’ve helped them. The two agreed and they followed Sam through the nether and past the woods until they arrived. 

Later, when Dream came knocking for Tubbo, Sam turned him away, reminding him of everything he has done to the boys. Dream fought against Sam, trying to get to his younger brother before Sam left him for dead in the Greater SMP. He did the same to Phil and Techno. Ranboo joined them shortly after, tears leaving a bloody streak of burnt flesh. Sam greeted him with open arms and made him a room next to Tommy and Tubbo’s. 

Captain Puffy joined them a few months later, the Egg had slowly taken control and she wanted nothing to do with it. Later on, more joined and Sam expanded his home, welcoming more.

Tommy and Tubbo were doing better, their laughs always seemed a little brighter, a little louder. Tubbo slowly accepted the death of L’Manburg, Tommy came to terms with the loss of his discs and was able to properly mourn his brother’s death. 

The kids were able to be kids, even if they were nearing adulthood. 

Tommy and Tubbo returned to Pogtopia for a final time, whispering memories and conversations that bounced off the walls. They covered the Pit, ignoring the flashes of memories they received as they did so. They took the time to take every button out and burn them. They took whatever valuables they had left behind and left through the nether portal that was never destroyed. 

Tubbo will never admit it but going in the Pit, against Dream, had been one of his most reckless decisions, but he will never regret it because at the end, he got Tommy back and that’s all that mattered to him.

But if he had to, he would go in the Pit again if it meant everyone he loved was safe.


End file.
